The present invention relates to a new and distinct Dendranthema plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a perennial garden-type Dendranthema plant, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Snowy Igloo’.
The new Dendranthema is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Bogota, Colombia and Smoketown, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new perennial garden-type Dendranthema plants having uniformly mounding plant habit, inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive ray and disc floret shapes and colors, winter hardiness and good garden performance.
The new Dendranthema plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in September, 2008, in Bogota, Colombia of Chrysanthemum×morifolium ‘Frosty Yoigloo’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,251, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number H6643, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dendranthema plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Smoketown, Pa. on Sep. 28, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dendranthema plant by vegetative cuttings was first conducted in a controlled greenhouse environment in Smoketown, Pa. in March, 2010 and such asexual propagation has shown that the unique features of this new Dendranthema plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.